The Comprehensive Cancer Center of Wake Forest University continues to be a major accrue to Cancer and Leukemia Group B protocols. A modest decrease in accrual is noted for 1996 which reflects economic constraints and the influence of managed care. We have obtained an R13 CA-74441 demonstration grant to evaluate and strengthen the recruitment and retention of minorities in cancer clinical trials. Further, we are applying through CALGB for the minority initiative program to obtain data management support for East Carolina University. They have access to a large minority population in eastern North Carolina. The anticipation that first-line protocols for leukemia, lymphoma, and advanced breast cancer will soon be available should also strengthen our accrual in this grant period. Our institutional and CCOP accrual to protocol #9399 (chemotherapy prevention of prostate cancer with finasteride) is an expression of our ability to accrue large number of patients quickly to cancer control clinical trials. Dr. David Hurd, Chair of the Transplant committee and Dr. Electra Paskett, Chair of the Cancer Control committee provide strong scientific contributions to CALGB and further strengthen our accrual to clinical trials. Dr. Jim Atkins, Chairman of the Southeast Cancer Control Consortium (SCCC), is developing a strong regional program with increasing emphasis on the accrual of minorities to clinical trials. Our strong community outreach clinical trials program is focused to develop community techniques which will improve accrual to clinical trials. The development of multi-disciplinary affinity groups in breast, GI, GU, leukemia, lung, neuro-oncology, and oral head/neck cancer will also strengthen our institutional contributions to Cancer and Leukemia Group B.